


One Espresso Shot (of Love)

by BronteBronte



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteBronte/pseuds/BronteBronte
Summary: The first time Charlie sees him, he automatically thinks he’s the most annoying customer to ever come into the shop. Sure, he’s also the prettiest customer to ever come into the shop, but that’s not the point.
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Charlie Gardner
Kudos: 12





	One Espresso Shot (of Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AMBITION ( Season 1 )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044916) by [esther0103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esther0103/pseuds/esther0103), [quincywillows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quincywillows/pseuds/quincywillows). 



> This was part of the fic exchange for my friends over at AAA and I hope that even if you don't follow AAA (which you should) you enjoy it too!!
> 
> Very obvious but of course I am not Michael Jacobs, I don't own any of these characters, etc., etc.

The first time Charlie sees him, he automatically thinks he’s the most annoying customer to ever come into the shop. Sure, he’s also the prettiest customer to ever come into the shop, but that’s not the point. No one should be this energetic on their way to get coffee. He watches in mild horror and awe as this guy struts in like he owns the place, and whistles as he walks up to the counter. He nearly sings his order to Charlie, stopping in the middle of his order when he catches a glimpse of his nametag.

“Charlie. I like that name.” He says, then quickly dives back into his order. Charlie tries to ignore the way that his stomach flutters at the comment, and focuses on putting the order into the computer instead. 

When Charlie hands him his coffee, the guy  _ winks _ at him as he nearly dances out the door.

The door closes and Charlie exhales. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

“He seemed to like you.” He hears someone say. He turns around to see Riley looking knowingly at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He was just getting a drink.” Charlie explains, and tries to clean the counter so he doesn’t have to face her asking him for all the details.

* * *

The second time he comes in for coffee, Charlie is making drinks, leaving Riley to takes his order. He feels his heart sink when he hears her giggle over the whir of the espresso machine and tries to keep his head down. He doesn’t need to hear flirting this early. He turns around to hand him his drink, and the guy reaches out his hand, brushing their fingers together as he takes the cup. Charlie tries to ignore the shock that runs through him at the contact.

“Made with love?” He asks Charlie, flashing that smirk at him again. Charlie’s face burns at the question.

“Something like that.” He manages to spit out. The guy chuckles at him and turns to Riley.

“It was nice to meet you, Riley.” She’s wearing that grin again, exchanging glances between them.

“Hope to see you again soon, Zay!” She exclaims. Zay looks at Charlie one more time.

“I plan on it.” He walks out of the shop, leaving Charlie to watch as he walks away. 

_ Zay _ he thinks.  _ I like that name. _

* * *

Charlie spends the next day waiting for Zay to show up again, his head snapping up every time someone opens the door. When he doesn’t come in, Charlie tries not to assume the worst. No one should be drinking coffee every day anyways, he just needs to wait until tomorrow.

When Zay doesn’t come in the day after that, Charlie tries not to get depressed. Maybe he got busy. Maybe he was only visiting for a few days and had to leave. Maybe he forgot where the shop was.

Three days later, Zay still hasn’t come in, and Charlie tries to distract himself from his ridiculous sadness by drawing poor designs in customers’ foam. He knows it’s ridiculous to feel this downtrodden over a guy he’s only seen twice. A guy who might not even be interested in guys, even. 

He still decides to switch the music in the shop from the upbeat electronic music to a breakup playlist. He’s only human after all.

* * *

Five days after the last time he saw Zay, Riley marches up to him while he’s cleaning.

“I just talked to Jack. You’re going on your break now.” Riley says.

“What? I took my last break an hour ago.” Charlie replies, his face then washed over with concern. “Does he want to talk to me about something? Am I in trouble?” Riley sighs at him, rolling her eyes.

“Can you just relax? Just take a seat at the table by the window, okay? I can handle things up here .

So that’s how Charlie finds himself sitting at one of the small tables, nervously bouncing between apps on his phone while he waits to inevitably get fired. He doesn’t look up when he hears the door open, but is forced to look up when he sees someone sit down at the table across from him.

“This seat taken?” Zay asks, beaming at him. Charlie can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“No, it’s all yours.” He says. 

Riley walks up to the table with two coffees and scones, placing it down between them.

“Enjoy.” She smirks and walks away.

“You know,” Zay starts. “I was coming here to ask you out.”

Charlie reaches out and interlaces his fingers with Zay’s.

“Well, lucky for you I just got an extra break. Wanna start now?” 

“Yeah.” Zay says. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
